SM4 01.ini
total t=35 0 q={0}Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus bekerja di tempat ayahku terlebih dahulu. //I'm sorry I'm late. I've been working at my grandfather's shrine. a1=Kamu harus membujuk ayahmu agar kamu diberikan waktu untuk berkencan. //You must sue your dad for alimony to have time for dating. a2=Kedengarannya menarik. Aku suka gadis yang mandiri. //Sounds interesting. I like independent girls. r1={4.7-}Tolong jaga mulutmu! //I think you should watch your mouth! r2={1.9-}Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. //Really? Good to know. 1 q={0}Halo, aku senang kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan. //Hello, I am glad you asked me out. a1=Aku harap kamu bisa menikmati waktu saat kita bersama. //I hope you will enjoy spending time with me. a2=Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih seksi dari kimono. //I just wanted to give you a chance to wear something more sexy than kimono. r1={1.2-}Tentu saja aku menikmatinya. //I'm sure I will. r2={5.7-}Kamu benar-benar kurang perhatian! Kimono kan pakaian kerjaku! //How ignorant of you! It's my working outfit! 2 q={0}Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu! //I am happy to see you! a1=Tidak seberapa bahagianya saat aku melihatmu. //Not as much as I am to see you. a2=Pastinya. //Of course you are. r1={1.9-}Kau membuatku malu... //You make me blush... r2={1.7-}Apa maksudmu? //What do you mean? 3 q={0}Aku harap aku tidak terlambat hari ini? //I hope I wasn't late today? a1=Kau terlambat, seperti biasanya. //You were, actually, as always. a2=Kau selalu saja terlambat. Apa yang terjadi? //You were, actually, like never. What happened? r1={4.6-}Maafkan aku. //I'm sorry. r2={1.2-}Sesuatu baru saja terjadi... aku tak bisa memberitahumu, ini ra~ha~si~a. //Something just popped up... It's a secret. 4 q={0}Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan, bukan? //It's such a great day, isn't it? a1=Aha... //Aha... a2=Seperti hari-hari biasanya. //Like every day. r1={5.0*}Apakah kamu mendengarkanku? //Are you listening to me, at all? r2={1.2-}Itu benar. Aku suka sikap optimismu. //That's true. I like your optimism. 5 q={0}Cuaca hari ini cerah! //The weather is great today! a1=Agak terlalu panas, mungkin kamu harus mengikat rambutmu agar tidak berkeringat? //It's a little hot, maybe you'd pinch your hair to not get sweaty? a2=Aku kagum pada rambutmu yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari... //I adore how your hair glows in the sun... r1={4.4-}Itu lelucon yang buruk... //That was a stupid joke... r2={1.2-}Kau baik sekali... //You're very nice... 6 q={0}Aku senang melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar butuh penyegaran. //I'm glad to see you. I really needed to go out, you know. a1=Aku berharap dapat menghiburmu dan kau pun bisa istirahat sejenak dari belajar. //I hope I will entertain you and you will rest from studying. a2=Aku sendiri hanya ingin rehat dari belajar. //I just wanted to rest from studying myself. r1={0.9-}Aku yakin aku akan terhibur! //I'm sure I will! r2={5.7-}Mungkin kamu bisa istirahat sendiri. //Maybe you will rest in solitude! 7 q={0}Agak terlalu dini untuk kita berpacaran, bukankah begitu? //It's quite early for a date, don't you think? a1=Untukku tidak ada kata terlampau awal untuk melihatmu. //For me it's never too early to see you. a2=Kau tahu, aku adalah seekor burung yang mencari makanan di pagi hari. //I'm a morning bird, you know. r1={0.3-}Kau baik sekali. //You're very nice. r2={4.6-}Aku pikir kau datang lebih awal karena aku... //I thought you came early because of me... 8 q={0}Halo. Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang. //Hello. I'm sorry I couldn't show up last time. a1=Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. //That's ok, I don't mind. a2=Aku sangat cemas! Apa yang terjadi? //I was very worried! What happened? r1={5.7-}Aku mengerti tingkat kepedulianmu sungguh rendah. //I see you care very little. r2={1.2-}Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sesuatu hal yang darurat. //Nothing really, just an emergency. 9 q={0}Hai, aku tidak punya waktu hari ini. //Hi there, I'm short of time today. a1=Keren, aku punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu teman-teman. //That's cool, I'll have time to meet my friends. a2=Sayang sekali. //That's a pity. r1={4.8*}Aku rasa kamu hanya patah hati karena tidak bisa bersamaku hari ini. //I can see you're simply heart-broken. r2={2.2-}Jangan khawatir, aku akan menebusnya lain waktu. //Don't worry, I'll make it up to you next time. 10 q={0}Maaf aku terlambat, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengatur dua tiket untuk konser Tiga Cahaya! //Sorry I'm late, but I was trying to organize two tickets for Three Lights concert! a1=Benarkah? Dan bagaimana hasilnya? //Really? And how did it go? a2=Untuk apa? //What for? r1={2.2-}Aku berhasil! Kita pergi malam ini! //I did it! We're going tonight! r2={4.5-}Oh, tidak ada alasan khusus... //Oh, no special reason... 11 q={0}Halo, aku minta maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi jalan denganmu hari ini. //Hello, I'm sorry but I don't have time to go out with you today. a1=Aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kamu meneleponku terlebih dahulu? //I see, but couldn't you call me first? a2=Mungkin aku dapat membantumu dengan apapun yang harus kamu kerjakan dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama? //Maybe I can help with whatever you have to do and we'll spend some time together? r1={4.5-}Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak perhatian... //I'm sorry, it was indeed inconsiderate of me... r2={2.9-}Itu ide yang bagus. Aku hanya malu untuk menanyakannya. //That's a great idea. I was just shy to ask. 12 q={0}Konnichiwa! Mau kah kamu meluangkan waktu bersama teman-temanku hari ini? //Konnichiwa! Would you mind spending some time today with my friends? a1=Bukankah terlampau dini untuk memperkenalkan teman masing-masing? //Don't you think it's too soon to meet each other's friends? a2=Aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. //I would be honored to meet your best friends. r1={0.8-}Mungkin kamu benar... //Maybe you're right... r2={1.9-}Keren! Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka sore ini. //Cool! We're meeting them in the evening. 13 q={0}Halo, aku telah menyiapkan makanan favoritku untuk piknik kita! //Hello, I prepared my favorite dish for our picnic! a1=Piknik? Aku pikir kita akan pergi ke Crown Center. //Picnic? I thought we'd go to Crown Center. a2=Kedengarannya fantastis. Aroma makanannya membuatku lapar! //Sounds fantastic. And smells good too! r1={5.5-}Tentu saja, jika itu yang kau inginkan... //Of course, if that's what you want... r2={1.9-}Mari kita habiskan waktu kita bersama! //Let's spend a nice day together! 14 q={0}Halo. //Hello. a1=Oh, selamat pagi. //Oh, good morning. a2=Hai, cantik! //Hi there, beauty! r1={4.0*}Tak perlu untuk bersikap formal. //No need to be so official. r2={2.3-}... 15 q={0}Hai. Cuaca yang cerah hari ini! //Hi. The weather is great today! a1=Ya. Jadi apa yang ingin kamu lakukan? //It is. So what do you want to do? a2=Aku tak tahu, sinar mataharinya mengganggu mataku. //I don't know, the sun is bothering my eyes. r1={1.9-}Mari kita jalan-jalan! //Let's just go for a walk! r2={0.7-}Laki-laki tidak seharusnya berbelas kasihan pada dirinya sendiri! //Men shouldn't pity themselves! 16 q={0}Halo. Aku membawa seseorang bersamaku! //Hello. I brought someone with me! a1=Sungguh kucing yang lucu! Dari mana asalnya tanda bulan sabit di dahinya berasal? //What a beautiful cat! Where does this crescent on his forehead come from? a2=Mengapa kamu membawa seekor kucing bersamamu? //Why would you drag a cat with you? r1={1.2*}Aku tidak tahu. //I have no idea. r2={4.0*}Dia hanya menemaniku hari ini. //He's just accompanying me today. 17 q={0}Hai. Aku senang hujannya berhenti! Setidaknya kita bisa bertemu! //Hi. I'm glad it stopped raining! At least we could meet! a1=Untukmu aku rela terkena hujan hingga basah kuyup! //For you I could soak to the skin! a2=Ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jalan di waktu hujan. //Yeah, I can't imagine walking around in rain. r1={1.9-}Kau cukup berani! //That's brave enough! r2={4.6-}Tidak pantas seorang pria untuk mengatakan hal itu. //It's not the right thing for a man to say. 18 q={0}Maaf aku terlambat, ada sesuatu di jalan. //Sorry if I'm late, I was held on my way. a1=Aku dengar Sailor Senshi sedang bertempur dengan youma di dekat kuilmu. Aku begitu khawatir! //I heard Sailor Senshi were fighting with a youma near your shrine. I was so worried! a2=Aku mendengar tentang keberadaan youma di dekat kuilmu. Aku pikir itu kamu, he he. //I heard about a youma near your shrine. I thought it was you, he he. r1={1.0*}Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. //Really? Didn't notice anything. r2={5.7-}Lucu sekali! //Very funny! 19 q={0}Halo, aku sangat senang kita memiliki waktu panjang hanya untuk kita berdua! //Hello, I'm very happy we have the whole day just for ourselves! a1=I'm very excited about all the things we could do together! a2=Yah, mungkin kita dapat menaikkan hubungan kita ke jenjang berikutnya... //Yeah, maybe finally we'll push our relationship to a higher level... r1={2.2-}Aku harap kamu tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum? //I hope you were not thinking about something nasty? r2={4.0-}Aku pikir hubungan kita yang sekarang sudah cukup baik! //I think the present level is just fine! 20 q={0}Aku harap aku tidak terlambat hari ini? //I hope I wasn't late today? a1=Anehnya kau tidak terlambat. //To my surprise you weren't. a2=Aku sendiri datang terlambat kali ini. //To my surprise I was late myself. r1={4.6-}Kalaupun aku datang terlambat, pasti ada alasannya. //Even if I'm late, it's always for a reason. r2={1.9-}Jadi semuanya baik-baik saja. //So everything is fine. 21 q={0}Konnichiwa! Apa kamu keberatan jika kita ke perpustakaan hari ini? Aku perlu mengembalikan beberapa buku. //Konnichiwa! Do you mind if we step into library today? I need to return some books. a1=Tentu, kau menarik seorang pria ke perpustakaan saat sedang kencan... //Really, to drag a boy to a library during a date... a2=Mengapa, tentu, biar aku bantu membawakan buku-buku itu. //Why, sure, let me carry the books. r1={5.8-}Jika jadi suatu masalah, aku akan meminta Yuuichirou untuk menemaniku! //If it's such a problem, I'll ask Yuuichirou to accompany me! r2={1.9-}Em, baiklah. Kau baik sekali. //Well, okay. That's very nice of you. 22 q={7}Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi! Kenapa kamu datang terlambat?! //I've been waiting for some time already! Why are you late?! a1=Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan - jangan berlagak seperti bos. //I had some things to do - don't be bratty. a2=Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menebusnya lain kali. Aku janji! //I apologize. I will make it up to you next time. Promise! r1={5.8-}Kasihan, kamu tidak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang gentleman! //Pity, you can't behave like a gentleman! r2={1.9-}Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar. //All right. It's no big deal. 23 q={0}Aku senang kamu mengajakku kencan lagi. //I'm pleased you asked me out again. a1=Hampir semua wanita yang aku ajak kencan untuk yang kedua kalinya akan mengatakan seperti itu. //Most girls would be if I bothered to date them for the second time. a2=Dengan senang hati! //My pleasure! r1={5.8*}Kamu sangat percaya diri, bukan kah begitu? //You're very confident, aren't you? r2={1.2-}Tentu saja! //It sure is! 24 q={0}Hai, kau tahu nampaknya aku akan jarang menemuimu. Aku perlu waktu untuk belajar. //Hi, you know I don't think I'll be able to meet you very often. I need to study more. a1=Belajar? Wah, kamu seperti anak kecil saja! //Study? Oh my, you're still such a child! a2=Yah, setidaknya kamu mengijinkan aku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah selepas sekolah. //Well, maybe at least you will allow me to walk you home from school? r1={4.7-}Kalau begitu mungkin kamu seharusnya berkencan dengan "Tante-tante"?! //Maybe you should date a "woman" then?! r2={2.3-}Kedengarannya bagus... //Sounds nice... 25 q={0}Halo! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat sirkus hari ini? //Hello! How about going to the circus today? a1=Mengapa tidak? //Why not? a2=Terserah... //Whatever... r1={0.9-}Ayo! //Let's go! r2={0.8-}Mengapa kamu selalu begitu? //Why are you always so distracted? 26 q={5}Halo... //Hello... a1=Hai, Rei. Mengapa kamu nampak sedih? //Hi, Rei. Why are you sad? a2=Hai, Rei. Ada apa denganmu? //Hi, Rei. What's wrong with you? r1={0.4-}Aku mengalami mimpi buruk semalam... I just had a bad dream last night... r2={0.4-}Tidak ada yang salah denganku. //There's nothing wrong with me. 27 q={0}Halo! Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan! //Hello! Today is going to be a great day! a1=Jika kamu berkata demikian... //If you say so... a2=Aku harap demikian! Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sesuatu untukmu. //I hope so! I was planning to take you to a shopping center and buy you a gift. r1={5.7-}Butuh dua orang agar semuanya berjalan lancar, kau tahu? //It takes two to make things work, you know! r2={2.3-}Sungguh kejutan yang manis. //That's a nice surprise. 28 q={0}Halo! //Hello! a1=Hai. //Hi. a2=Yo, yummy! r1={1.4-}Kamu harus lebih menunjukan rasa antusias, kau tahu. //You could show more enthusiasm, you know. r2={0.7-}Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa simpanse. //Sorry, I don't speak chimpish. 29 q={0}Hai! Aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu! //Hi! I have a surprise for you! a1=Kejutan apa lagi kali ini? //What again? a2=Apaan tuh? //What's that? r1={4.0*}Tidak ada... lupakan saja. //Nothing... Just forget it. r2={2.2-}Dua buah ticket untuk konser Michiru! Keren bukan? //Two tickets for Michiru's concert! Isn't that awesome? 30 q={0}Apakah aku berlagak seperti bos? //Am I bossy? a1=Tidak, tentu saja tidak! //No, of course not! a2=Yah, terkadang kamu bersikap seperti seorang letnan... //Well, you do sound like a lieutenant sometimes... r1={1.2-}Oh, kamu baik sekali! //Oh, you're so sweet sometimes! r2={4.4-}Itu bukan kalimat yang aku harapkan. //That's not exactly what I wanted to hear. 31 q={0}Apakah kamu bertemu Yuuichirou? //Did you meet Yuuichirou? a1=Ya, sepertinya dia orang yang ramah. //Yeah, he seems like a friendly guy. a2=Jadi selama ini kamu berselingkuh? //So you're double-dating? r1={0.0-}Dia juga bekerja keras di kuil. //He also works very hard at the temple. r2={4.5-}Aku rasa aku sudah memberikan cukup bukti kalau kau adalah satu-satunya... //I thought I gave you enough proof that you're my only date... 32 q={0}Aku harap Kakekku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang menganggumu. //I hope my grandfather didn't bother you about anything. a1=Jangan khawatir, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. //Don't worry, he didn't. a2=Orang tua itu? Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh menjengkelkan... //That old man? God, he's so obnoxious... r1={0.4-}Syukurlah. Terkadang dia menjengkelkan. //Thank God. He's so obnoxious sometimes. r2={4.5-}Maaf... //I'm sorry... 33 q={0}Apakah kamu mendengarkan aku bernyanyi di festival kemarin? //Did you enjoy my singing at the festival yesterday? a1=Yah... suaramu terdengar seperti kucing yang sedang tercekik. //Well...you sounded like a distressed cat. a2=Suaramu sangat indah! //Your voice is very beautiful! r1={5.7-}Mengapa kamu begitu jahat kepadaku?! //How can you be so mean?! r2={2.3-}Terima kasih! Pujianmu sungguh berarti bagiku. //Thank you! that means so much to me. 34 q={0}Apa kamu tahu apa makanan favoritku? //Do you know what is my favorite food? a1=Er... ikan kembung? //Er...fugu? a2=Sudah pasti jawabannya asparagus. Aku punya beberapa kaleng di rumah, jika kamu mau... //Definitely asparagus. I have a few cans at home, if you want... r1={1.0-}Betul! Aku senang kamu masih ingat! //Yes! i'm so glad you remembered! r2={5.6-}Eew itu jorok! //Eew that's gross! 35 q={0}Kamu suka hewan peliharaanku, Phobos dan Deimos? //Do you like my crows, Phobos and Deimos? a1=AAH! JAUHKAN MEREKA DARIKU!! //AAH! GET THEM OFF ME!! a2=Aku pikir mereka hewan misterius dan menarik. //I think crows mysterious and interesting. r1={4.8-}Ah, kamu cengeng sekali! Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu! //Oh, you're such a crybaby! they won't hurt you! r2={1.2-}Mereka sangat berarti bagiku. //They are very important for me.